


Coyotes

by fadedreams



Series: Coyotes [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Established Relationship, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hufflepuff!Reader - Freeform, Muggleborn Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams
Summary: “That looks like George’s patronus,” Harry said, glancing at your coyote.Hermione broke out in a wide grin. “That’s because it is! George!” She called out across the room and his head perked up. “Try it again!”Sure enough, a coyote burst out from the end of his wand.“They’re a pair,” Hermione pointed at them.-Hogwarts is being run by an evil vision in pink and you're all trying to keep your heads above water.





	Coyotes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm just transferring over some of my stories from tumblr onto AO3. There is an overarching plot that follows a hufflepuff reader through the seven years of Hogwarts and beyond. There is a general following of the movies starting with the third part. As always, I have no beta and am a horrible proofreader sometimes - point anything out.
> 
> You can find me **[here](https://havecourage-darling.tumblr.com/)**, let's be friends!
> 
> While I don't own any of the characters the story is my creation and all rights are reserved. Please do not repost my stuff anywhere else without my explicit permission.

You ran your hand through Ginny’s soft red hair and parted it into two. Slowly beginning a braid, Ginny straightened and stilled. She smiled up at you from the floor and you grinned, eyes on the intricate twists in front of you. Ginny loved it when you braided her hair – she’d always try to leave it in for as long as she could before it slid out of it’s tie.

“Albus Dumbledore has proven his loyalty to his favorite pupil, Harry James Potter, known for his…” Hermione read aloud, from her seat in the far right corner of the room.

Ron snorted from his place in front of the fireplace, eyes focused on the flames.

You watched them warily, they had both been on edge – having listened to Dumbledore when he’d instructed you all not to write to Harry. You know Ron felt the most guilty, especially considering how much of state Harry was in at the end of the last year.

You, however, had decided halfway through the summer that you didn’t see any problem with a few letters. You knew how to use the regular post and technically that wasn’t breaking the rule.

_Technically_.

Besides, his Uncle Vernon was too afraid of anything related to magic to withhold your parcels from him and you hadn’t heard anything from Hogwarts. You figured that you were in the clear.

A loud snapping sound disrupted the quiet and drowned out Hermione’s soft voice. You jumped, Ginny’s hair slipping from your fingers and her braid disintegrating. Hermione half fell off her chair and Ginny threw a pillow at Fred.

“Fred! George!” You snapped, irritated with their sudden apparating.

Hermione righted herself on her chair and leveled a glare at them.

“_Tough crowd,_” Fred whispered.

“Sorry!” George said, not looking sorry at all, and smiling innocently at you.

“So hostile,” Fred tugged on a piece of your hair. “We’re here to tell you something – maybe they don’t want to know?”

You distantly heard the grating you’d come to associate with Grimmauld Place. Straightening, you frowned. “They’ve finally left for Harry.”

Fred huffed. “Honestly woman, how do you do that?”

Ginny’s started wringing her hands and Hermione’s pinched expression returned.

“I think I’m going to go check on Helga,” Ginny said quietly and you squeezed her hand. Ron turned to Hermione and winced.

You grabbed a handful of George and Fred’s jumpers to prevent them from apparating. “Why don’t we go to your room? I think I left something there.”

Fred sighed and nodded. “We always miss the good stuff.”

You pinched his side and he squirmed. “Alright, alright, I’m moving!”

“Do you think he’ll be too angry at them?” You chewed your lip. You plopped down on George’s bed and sighed. “They were only following orders.”

“It’ll work out, I’m sure,” George squeezed your shoulder. “I’m glad you’re finally here to help with all the silence.”

Fred nodded. “Everyone’s so serious.”

“Well, there _is _a reason Fred,” you nudged him.

“I know!” He said loudly and you shushed him.

Somehow, it always felt wrong to be too loud in this house. You did not want to wake up any of the paintings.

He winced and lowered his voice. “_I know._ I’m just sayin’ a few jokes wouldn’t kill anyone.”

“Except Sirius’ mum, remember when she caught us-” you blushed after Fred gagged.

“I think we all heard her that day.” Fred screwed up his face and pretended to mimic her shrill voice. “If you two would learn to keep it in your knickers-”

“Oi!” George flushed bright red and shoved Fred. Fred frowned and shoved him back. Soon enough, they were both tumbling around on the floor of their room.

You watched them, laughing, and a thought suddenly struck you. This was your last summer before school together, the last time you’d ride the Hogwarts Express, the last everything. 

“What’s with the face?” Fred asked, stuck in George’s choke hold.

“I’m going to miss you two,” you said sadly, your voice wobbly.

Fred groaned. “Don’t start!”

“The year hasn’t even started yet and you’re already preparing for the end!” George exclaimed, releasing Fred and coming to sit by you. “Don’t get ahead of yourself love.”

You sighed and nodded. “I know, I know.”

“’Sides, it’s not like we’re just gonna ignore you the year after. Contrary to belief, we do know how to write letters y’know,” Fred joked.

“And you’d better write lots of them!” You said sternly.

“’Course!” George squeezed your hand. “I’d come to Hogsmeade whenever you’d want.”

You smiled at them both. Faintly, you heard the grinding noise again and straightened. The whole house seemed to quiet and you looked at them both.

“Harry’s here.”

* * *

“It is the first week back!” A voice said into your ear. “You cannot possibly be studying for an exam already.”

You jumped, your quill flying and scattering across the table. “_You scared me_!”

George looked around the loud hall and raised his eyebrows.

Smiling sheepishly you shrugged. “I was focused.”

“Clearly.” George climbed onto the bench next to you.

“There’s lots to get ahead for. Why didn’t you tell me 6th year was such a jump? I’ve got access to even rarer plants – Flitwick’s already promised to teach me a few charms after class. He said he didn’t mind the extra work!”

George snorted. “Of course not, you’re one of his favorite students.”

You flushed, pleased, and went back to your work. “McGonagall’s already piled on the homework of course – and don’t get me started on Snape. I’m so behind on my Herbology as well. I’ve got a few plants I need to go visit that I haven’t been by to say hello. Ah, Madam Pompfrey’s agreed to start training me this year! She said she’s never seen such promise with my O.W.Ls for a healer. ‘Said I’ve got all the right marks for the N.E.W.T classes.”

George listened to you ramble on as you scribbled away. He nodded and hummed in the right places. He offered up advice on your last bit of work and playing with the hem of your jumper once he was bored.

“I’m _almost _done,” you said, smiling up at him warmly. “Thank you for sitting with me. You didn’t have to.”

“I want to, even if you’re ignoring me for Charms homework. Besides, you promised to introduce me to your new friends, what’d you name them again?”

You smiled and closed your book at last. “Paul, Lennon, George, and Ringo. They’re not magical, they’re only succulents from a store in town by our flat. I got them for Professor Sprout as a start of term gift.”

George snorted and you elbowed him.

“Hey! They’re still cute! Besides, I need to repot Frank – he’s outgrown his old small pot and Charlie gave me that really cool dragon one for Christmas last year.” You gathered your books into your bag but George hauled it onto his shoulder and you beamed at him. “Thanks.”

“S’okay,” he smiled. “Well, let’s get going. We wouldn’t want to keep Frank waiting would we?”

“Don’t you need to go over-” you glanced around you, “-_merchandise_, with Fred? You’ve already sat with me for a while. I really don’t mind.”

“No,” he assured you again. “What’s a guy got to do around here to spend time with his girlfriend?”

“I just don’t want you two to get behind on anything.” He shot you a stern look. You grinned and looked down at your feet. “Alright, alright, just double checking!”

You walked in comfortable silence, hand in hand, until you remembered your last class of the day. You hadn’t realized you were frowning until George squeezed your hand.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you frown while walking towards the greenhouses, what’s wrong?”

George’s voice brought you out of your head and you shook your head.

“I don’t trust her.” You furrowed your brows. “I forgot to tell you.”

“Who?”

“Umbridge.”

“’Course not,” George laughed. “She’s mental, no one likes her. She’s like Snape.”

“No, George, it’s beyond that… I can’t put my finger on it. She’s different than Snape. I don’t know,” you sighed. “First the dementors, then Harry’s trial, and now no Defense training? Something big is coming and how are we supposed to know how to _defend _ourselves-”

“Hey.” George stopped and tapped your furrowed forehead. You relaxed and he smiled. “Just like last year, we’ll get through it.”

You smiled. “Preferably with no huge fights this time.”

George snorted. “I’ve got no objections to that. I think that one was enough to last us into forever.”

Trying hard to keep your expression straight, you hummed. “Forever huh?”

“What? Oh.” George stumbled a bit and his ears went pink. “I mean- I didn’t – blimey-”

“I’m just joking!” You laughed lightly.

He sighed and reached for your side. “Don’t do that!”

You squirmed under his hand and laughed. “It’s not my fault you’re so cute when you’re all bumbling!”

“_Hey_!”

* * *

You were severely under dressed for the drafty shack that Hermione had chosen to meet. You hated the Hog’s Head. You were squished between George and Lee, butterbeer half drained, listening to Hermione give her speech.

“_Because Lord Voldemort’s back_!” She said strongly.

The small crowd around you gasped loudly and started chattering amongst themselves.

“Well … that’s the plan anyway,” she continued. “If you want to join us, we need to decide how we’re going to —”

“Where’s the proof You-Know-Who’s back?” said a blonde Hufflepuff that you recognized from the quidditch team.

“Well, Dumbledore believes it —” Hermione began.

“You mean, Dumbledore believes _him_,” said the blond boy, nodding at Harry.

“Who are you?” Ron said harshly.

“Zacharias Smith and I think we’ve got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who’s back.”

“Look,” said Hermione, intervening swiftly, “that’s really not what this meeting was supposed to be about —”

“It’s okay, Hermione,” Harry started. You, however, were having none of it.

You stood up. “Hey! Harry isn’t a liar and anyone who thinks so – shouldn’t be here.” You snapped harshly. “You all surely enjoyed the Gryffindor joy last year right? You all didn’t care if he was a liar or not when his name was pulled.”

You shot Seamus a pointed look and he flushed bright red and said nothing.

“And _you_,” you snipped towards Zacharias who hunched a little under your scrutiny. “If you came for learning purposes than what’s it matter to you? You all came because, like always, you wanted to hear what the famous Harry Potter had to say about last year. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Cedric Diggory is dead and we have bigger problems on our hands.”

You huffed and crossed your arms indignantly. George smiled and wrapped an arm around you proudly. You caught Harry’s eye and he had the ghost of a smile on his face.

“S’okay,” he said quietly to you.

“What makes me say You-Know-Who’s back?” Harry asked, looking Zacharias straight in the face. “I saw him. But Dumbledore told the school what happened last year, and if you didn’t believe him, you don’t believe me, and I’m not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone.”

You tuned out as they kept talking to each other, keeping a wary eye of Zacharias.

“So?” Hermione cleared her throat. You saw her outstretched hand with a wobbling quill and she set it down. You stood, snatched it up, and aggressively wrote your name down under Hermione’s.

You tossed the pen to Fred who glared at Zacharias before writing his name.

Everyone started leaving quickly after that and shortly, only a handful were left. 

You eyed the parchment thoughtfully.

“You best not lose that. The thick headed one was right. If someone finds that we’re done for. Especially considering that a lot of us are Prefects.” You chewed on your cheek. “I could put a charm on it-”

“I already did,” Hermione smirked.

You laughed. “_Of course_ you did.”

“Badger?” You turned around at George’s voice. “Fred and Lee are ready to go.”

“Alright.” You wrapped George’s borrowed scarf tighter around yourself.

You stood and were almost immediately stopped by George’s arm.

“_Oof_,” you grunted. “What’s wrong with you? You nutter.”

“They’re going but – we don’t have to – we could get a butterbeer or go into Honeydukes.”

You blinked. Hermione and Ginny beamed happily at you. George rolled his eyes but his flushed ears gave him away.

You intertwined your cold fingers with his warm ones and smiled up at him. “Of course! Didn’t you have to purchase…” you trailed off and glanced around at everyone watching you. “…some products.” You ended weakly.

Fred clapped your back and you stumbled. “We can manage ourselves.”

George smiled as they all started towards the door.

“I’ve always got time for you, even if we don’t have a day off.”

You beamed at him, reaching up for a quick kiss. “Let’s go.”

* * *

“Hello Frank,” you rubbed the base of his stem and the medium-sized plant relaxed. It instantly stopped hissing and leaned towards your hand. You checked his leaves and soil to make sure everything looked right. “You enjoying the warmth of the shed? Sprout said she had tea with you this morning.”

“Who is she talking to mate?” You heard Lee ask George.

“_Frank_,” Fred, George, Abby, and your best friend answered in unison.

“He’s got feelings too!” You called out from your corner. “Remember, no more than six of those Fred, she’ll notice if you take too many!”

Fred had lied and told Sprout that he needed a few basic ingredients for a potion’s assignment. She’d given him permission to take anything he’d needed as long as you made sure it was within bounds. You’d rolled your eyes but kept quiet and promised to go with him.

“I’m not taking too many of your precious leaves! A promise is a promise.”

You huffed. “I’m checking you both before we leave.”

“I am honestly baffled that you’d think I’d lie!” Fred clutched his chest in mock astonishment. “It’s just hurtful really.”

“Oh shut it,” you exhaled and shooed him with your hand. “Abby? Could you hand me the watering can? Careful, it’s not water!”

“I got it,” George stretched to reach the can from the high shelf and handed it off to you.

“Cheers.”

“S’alright,” he tugged on a piece of your hair. “Where are Ringo and the rest?”

“Who’s Ringo?” Lee asked.

“_Muggle plant_,” Fred and George answered again.

You couldn’t hold back your smile and shook your head. “They’re in Sprout’s office. She was really happy when I gave them to her. She said she was waiting for a new shipment of vines - promised she’d let me take first pick.”

“I heard we’re practicing Patronus Charms next,” Abby said quietly. “That’s really advanced magic - I don’t think I’ll be able to. I’m not good at Charms.”

“Of course you can,” you said fiercely. “You’re just as talented as the rest of us. You just need to practice more.”

“Easy for you to say,” Lee snorted. “You’ve been able to produce one.”

Fred and George snapped their necks towards you and you shot them a look. “Just an _incorporeal _one, for a few minutes. It’s hard to sustain.”

“How’d you do it?” Abby asked, awed.

“Harry says they need to be big, happy memories. Although, it _is _hard to do for the first time,” you admitted. “After that, it gets easier. You already know you can do it!”

Lee and Abby started arguing about the best way to go about producing a Patronus. You watched your best friend cross her arms and nod along with them.

Not listening to them, you made sure to double check all the plants as you got ready to usher them out. You tapped Frank’s leaves one last time, said your goodbyes and placed the water can back up on the shelf.

George crowded against you and you squeaked in surprise. “What are you doing?”

He smiled widely at you. “What? I just wanted to be next to you.”

“_Sure_,” you dragged out the vowel. “It’s not weird at all that you suddenly want to be in my personal space.”

“‘Course not,” he said and swooped down for a kiss. Startled, you bit down on his bottom lip and he leaned back.“_Ow_.”

“What was that you weirdo?” You leaned forward to touch his lip and frowned. “Sorry, it doesn’t look too bad.”

“You could kiss it better?” George widened his eyes.

You eyed him warily and shoved him out your way. “_Fred Weasley! _Whatever it is you’re doing you empty out your pockets!”

Lee laughed and shook his head. “I _told_ you it wasn’t going to work.”

Abby laughed and your best friend rolled her eyes. “We’ll be outside!”

You searched both twins thoroughly and put back half of their stash before locking up behind you.

“Honestly, you can’t even distract her?” Fred said.

George shrugged and kissed your temple. “One day.”

“Not soon,” you said smugly.

A loud noise made you look up and you saw a familiar black owl flying towards you. She landed softly on your shoulder and nipped at your jaw.

“Hello lovely, where’ve you been? I didn’t see you this morning-”

Helga screeched when she caught sight of George and fluttered towards his outstretched arm.

“Oi, what am I? I_nvisible?_” You said indignantly.

George laughed. “At least I can hold her attention.”

“Even Helga knows which twin is which,” Abby giggled. “I still confuse you two half the time.”

Fred shrugged good-naturedly. “Most people do. Badger’s the abnormal one.”

“Oh, nice.” You made a face at him. He laughed and squished your cheeks.

You batted his hands away and caught sight of Hagrid’s cottage in the distance. You saw smoke coming out of his chimney and beamed. “I promised Hagrid this morning that I’d visit. I haven’t really seen him since he got back.”

“Want some company?” Fred asked, resting his arm on your shoulder.

You huffed and squirmed under the weight. “You don’t need to bother-”

“Nonsense! We’re already halfway there anyway!”

“Alright, alright, keep your knickers on.” You shoved his arm and pinched his side. “I saw you sneak those rosebuds outside but I’m going to pretend like I have no idea why you’d need to use that in a potion since it could only be used for a cure to nausea.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he grinned.

Lee laughed and ran ahead with Abby hot on his heels. Your best friend pinched your side as she passed and walked after them.

Helga hooted softly and rubbed her head against George’s fingers, reveling in his attention.

“You know you’re _my _owl right?” You called out.

Helga dutifully ignored you and you rolled your eyes.

“Such loyalty – _ouch, Fred!_” He’d bumped into you, hitting your side painfully. You pushed at his shoulder in retaliation and he grabbed some snow off of the bushes around you. “Don’t you dare!”

You darted away from him, shrieking. “I’ll hex you! I’ll do it!”

* * *

_“Watch out!_” Someone squeaked.

You ducked instinctively and felt the cold rush of air as a wispy otter jumped passed you. Ginny, who’d been standing next to you, ducked with you. Neville, however, was laid out on the floor – the otter curling around his head.

Hermione appeared to your left, wand in hand. “Sorry Neville!”

Ginny helped him back up onto his feet and he smiled.

“It’s alright.”

You glanced around and saw many more incorporeal patronus charms than there had been a few hours ago.

“Let the memory fill you up, picture it in your mind, that’s it!” Harry encouraged a familiar Ravenclaw and a large bird erupted from her wand. It cawed loudly and soared above your heads.

“How did you do it?” Ginny asked you, making you turn back to her. Her brows were furrowed and she was focused on a spot by the wall.

“My parents – when they tell the story of how they met, how they always supported me growing up, I think about meeting your family, Helga, and Diagon Alley.” You turned to speak to the others that were listening in. “It doesn’t have to be a big memory or the happiest moment of your life. Just – a strong memory.”

They nodded and went back to practicing.

You took a quick walk around the room with Hermione, Luna, Ron and Harry. You five were the only ones who’d succeeded in producing a Patronus consistently.

Everyone had managed incorporeal ones at least once and a handful had produced a few corporeal charms. You were having fun seeing what they each manifested as.

There was an animalistic cackle followed by laughter and you turn to see a hyena snipping at Lee’s robes. Fred laughed and elbowed George.

“Your turn,” Fred joked.

George’s nose wrinkled, like it usually did when he was focused, and he waved his wand. You turned towards Neville for a moment, to give him further help when the whole room laughed.

“Blimey! There not the same!” You glanced over your shoulder but your line of sight was blocked by a few bodies surrounding the twins.

Suddenly, a loud neighing came from Ginny’s wand and a tall horse burst into a run across the perimeter of the room.

“Oi!” George complained. “Ginny! Your horse stomped out my Patronus.”

Ginny ignored him and beamed as you congratulated her. You turned to see Neville attempt again and you straightened.

“Ah! I see what you’re doing wrong.” You pointed at his wrist. “Move it slower, more fluidly.”

Neville tried to rectify his wand movement but you frowned.

“No, look, watch me.” You took your wand from your pocket and pointed towards an empty space to your left. “Expecto Patronum!”

Your coyote, which still managed to surprise you, shot out and headbutted Ginny’s hip.

She giggled, eyes wide and awed. “It’s a coyote!”

“Yours is a horse!” You said laughingly. “What’re you afraid of my little coyote?”

Neville imitated you and a blue circle bobbed mid-air.

“Good job Neville!” You shrieked, excited for him. “That’s great!”

Neville beamed and grinned at you. “Thanks!”

You glanced around for anyone who looked like they were struggling and found Hermione gaping at your coyote, still sitting by your side. It glanced towards Hermione and tilted its head.

“What?” You said feeling a little self-conscious.

“That looks like George’s patronus,” Harry said, passing by your group.

Hermione broke out in a wide grin. “That’s because it is!”

“George!” She called out across the room and his head perked up. “Try it again!”

“Alright.” He shrugged and waved his wand.

Sure enough, his coyote immediately passed everyone and headed straight for your own. They were almost identical, except for their size. Your patronus had smaller shoulders. George’s started gnawing at yours playfully.

“They’re a _pair_,” Hermione pointed at them. “That’s why it wasn’t a hyena.”

“What?” You felt like you were missing something. The entire room had gone quiet, staring at your two playful coyotes. Yours managed to sit on top of George’s, who was sprawled comically.

“_Ahem_,” Luna’s light voice broke the silence. “They can change when a witch or wizard has a change of character or an emotional upheaval.”

You blinked at her and she frowned.

“Like having a strong, unchanging, love.” She gestured to your two coyotes. “Mine is just like my mum’s, a hare,” she added as an afterthought.

Pavarti and Lavender awed loudly, both of them practically melting on the spot.

You rolled your eyes, despite your fluttering stomach.

“What a copier,” you joked, nudging him.

Everyone laughed and the tension was broken. The crowd around you all dispersed and your coyotes turned to smoke and disappeared.

“Oi, how do you know I’m the copier? What if you copied me?” George teased.

Fred and Lee snorted disbelievingly before you could answer. You smiled at George’s affronted expression and dragged him towards an empty corner by the wooden dummies.

“I-”

Before you could get anything out, George kissed you.

“Mmm.” You hummed after he leaned back. “What was that for?”

George leaned back and smiled his small, rare, genuine smile. “You love me?”

You laughed. “Yes, you weirdo. Did the many times I’ve said it before not count? You needed a patronus to affirm it for you?”

“No, it’s just…nice to see-”

“-a corporeal manifestation of it?” You finished for him.

He nodded and you pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. “I know, I get it.”

You smiled and buried your face into his shoulder. “Keep bugging me when I’m studying and it’ll change into something else.” Before the comment could sink in you laughed and ran off.

“Oi! That wasn’t nice Badger! A right Slytherin you should’ve been!”

You laughed as he chased after you.

* * *

“Hey,” you said quietly. “’Been looking for you for a while now.”

George smiled, his eyes still focused on the cauldron in front of him. “Hello love.”

“What’re you doing?” You asked, dropping your pack by the entrance. The two large doors behind you closed shut.

“I’m working on a few potions for our inventory.”

You raised an eyebrow. “In the Room of Requirement?”

At that, he turned to you and shot you a half smile. “Yes?” His tone made it sound like a question.

“Well, I’ve planned something for us.” You leaned over and propped your chin on his shoulder. He smiled and glanced at you.

“Yeah?”

You nodded. “Let’s go.”

“Where?”

“By the lake, Hermione managed to drop off most of the stuff while I came to look for you,” you said. “It’s warm today but the sun’s going to go down soon.”

“Alright, you’ve convinced me.”

“Whew.” You wiped your brow. “That was tough.”

George laughed and you pulled him towards the door. “Come on.”

You lead him towards the blankets you’d set up by the large willow tree. The weather had only just started to warm up, most the trees still bare.

“How’s your dad?” You asked. “I wrote to your mum and she was a little worried. She also sent me some fudge.”

George sighed. “Yeah, she’s a little stressed now that we’re all back at Hogwarts. He’s gone back to work now.”

You smiled. “That’s great! I know he’s been feeling a little restless. My dad told me he was trying to visit more often.”

“I know,” George huffed a laugh. “Mum’s been worried that someone’s going to see your parents visiting them.”

“Why?” You furrowed your brows. “They’ve visited loads of time.”

“S’not the same anymore,” George looked down at you. “Mum doesn’t want them to get hurt since…”

“They’re muggles,” you sighed and nodded.

“She’s really worried about you all now since you’ll be going back for the summer holiday.”

You pondered that and sat down, your back to the bark, and opened up your bag filled with goodies you’d managed to nab from the kitchens.

“You did all this?” George asked, a little awed. His tired expression melted away to a grateful one and you nodded.

“I know you’ve been tired, after your dad’s attack and Christmas. Especially now since Umbridge is keeping a close eye on us and…with Dumbledore gone – I thought we needed a moment of peace.”

George sighed. “Cheers love, it’s just what I needed.”

You chewed absently on a piece of bread and thought back to what George had said.

_Were you bringing your parents any trouble – being a witch in a muggle household? Could you be the reason that something horrible happened?_

“Hey, you’ve got that look on your face.” George brought you out of thoughts.

“S’nothing.”

George shot you a look and you huffed.

“It’s just…you’re right. Everything’s different now that…that _he’s _back.”

He raised his brows and straightened.

“Umbridge is a menace. I never liked Trelawney but I never thought she’d be sacked. How safe can Hogwarts be if Dumbledore’s gone?”

Instead of offering up a quip, George quiets and it made you even more nervous.

“I’m scared,” you admitted quietly. “We’ve got a lot to lose.”

George smiled and took your hand in his. “We’ve got a lot to fight for too. Besides, it’s like I always say – if it’s not okay then it’s not the end. We’ll find a way to make things right again.”

You exhaled harshly and nodded. “You’re right.” You rubbed your hands together, glancing at the sun setting. “I’m just worried. Everything seems so unsure now and with you two being gone next year…”

“Hey,” George pulled you towards him and you fell into his arms.

“_Ouch_,” you complained lightly, pinching his side.

He laughed and pulled you tighter to him. “You’ve always been a force of nature. Whether I’m here or not isn’t going to change that.”

“I know.” You kissed his cheek.

You both stayed curled together, your head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around you. 

“I’ve been wanting to tell you something for a while now, but, with my dad and everything that’s going on with Harry and the order…” George trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck.

You sighed and leaned back to look at him. “I know.”

“You know?”

Nodding, you took his hand in yours. “When are you leaving?”

George gaped at you. “Blimey, woman, how did you-?” You shot him a look and he closed his mouth. “Right. In three weeks, when the 5th years are taking their O.W.Ls.”

“’_Course_,” you snorted. “Might as well go out with a bang?”

“Literally,” George laughed.

“You’re not finishing out the year then?”

He shrugged. “We’ve never been the academic types. Much to Mum’s dismay, we’d never be employed at the Ministry or at Hogwarts. What’s the point? We got through most of second term anyway. It’s farther than what anyone thought we’d get through.”

“That’s not true,” you insisted. George just smiled knowingly at you.

You both quieted, the silence a little tense.

“Would you come with me if I asked?” George eventually blurted out.

“What?” You straightened. “Come with you where?”

George smiled. “The shop of course, we’ve got a while to go with the store downstairs but the apartment’s all but ready to be moved into. We’re set with what Harry gave us!”

“_Live _with you?” You couldn’t help but flush. “Together, all of us?”

He nodded. “I know it needs some fixing up but-”

“That’s not what I meant,” you interrupted him. “I’d love to George, I just…I’m only a sixth year.”

“So?” George cocked his head. “You’re the most adult one out of our entire lot. You’d be the brains of the entire operation! This is as much your baby as it is ours.”

You shook your head and smiled sadly at him. “I am the academic type,” you squeezed his hand. “No one will hire a healer who only got to Year Six.”

George sighed. “I knew you’d say no. I had to ask.”

“I’ll miss you,” you said quietly.

“I’ll miss you too but I’ll see you at King’s Cross when you’re done. It’s only a month, we’ve been away for longer,” he said.

“It’s not the same,” you buried yourself into his arms and took a deep breath. “Everything changes after this.”

George frowned but brushed back some of your hair from your face. You could tell he was at a loss for words then suddenly he smiled.

“Well, one thing will stay the same. I love you more than anything.”

You smiled, knowing his little game. “More than pranks?”

He nodded.

“More than Chocolate Frogs?”

George laughed, but nodded, and you clung to him tighter.

“I love you too.”

* * *

Fireworks boomed so hard the walls seemed to shake. You watched as everyone cheered and students ran towards the entrance doors.

Umbridge ran passed you, trying – and failing – to avoid the fireworks that were chasing her.

You leaned against the door frame, smiling half-heartedly, as they put on their show. They dove and swerved in the air, the fireworks blindingly bright.

Fred stopped and hovered near you, he waved enthusiastically. You waved back and he winked down at you. Fred dove towards Angelina, you heard the crowd cheer and you imagined he was planting one on her. Then, his broom rose and he started towards Hogsmeade.

George dove towards you, the students around you squealed and darted out of the way.

“Hello,” you said nonchalantly, despite the tightening in your chest.

“Hello.” He smiled at you, a sad little smile, and you returned it. “I’ll see you then?”

You nodded. “Write a letter once in a while, will you?”

George grinned and pressed a light kiss to your temple. He leaned back and his broom started rising up into the air.

“Hey!” He shouted suddenly.

“What?” You yelled back at him.

“Be careful, for me, yeah?”

You squinted, bringing up your hand to block out the sun, and caught the worried expression flash across his face. You knew what he wasn’t saying.

“’Course, I’m not the wild one, remember?”

His laughter rung in your ears and you couldn’t help but smile. Your heart leaped into your throat as he flew in loops.

_“Try not to fall off your broom you nutter!”_

**Author's Note:**

> As a general guideline:  
Fred/George: 7th Year  
Reader: 6th year  
Ron/Harry/Hermione: 5th year
> 
> -  
I want to point out, I didn’t make the reader into plants/herbology as a Hufflepuff stereotype – I’m just really into plants and I do name them all and I happen to be a Hufflepuff lol\  
. Also! No hate to all my Slytherins! Literally most of my best friends are Slytherins.
> 
> Disclaimer* I have no idea how Patronus Charms actually work – I can’t remember really and the internet wasn’t much help. So if it’s a little out of character, forgive me.


End file.
